


Sleigh ride

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Pansy takes Hermione on a sleigh ride.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Christmas fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Sleigh ride

**Author's Note:**

> Once more. Thanks @Rasborealis for the beta!

**_Sleigh ride by the Ronettes_ **

_ Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring tingle tingling too (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!) _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!) _

_ Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling "yoo hoo!" (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!) _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you (ring-a-ling-a ding-dong-ding!) _

  
  


Pansy led Hermione a few more steps forward, her hands covering the other’s eyes. They were on their second date at the moment, and she had planned everything. Now the only thing left was if Hermione would like it. 

"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked. 

"Almost." She stretched the words and made them turn a corner. "Okay, we are here." She slowly uncovered the other’s eyes. 

In front of them was a big sleigh with six big horses in front of it; an old man held the reins. The sleigh itself was decorated with fairy lights and small bells, and on the little couch inside the sleigh were a lot of thick blankets. 

"I remember you telling me how you would love to do this some time. So I arranged everything and thought we might do it together..." Pansy trailed off, unsure. 

Suddenly, she was attacked with a hug by Hermione. Smiling, she returned it. 

"I take you like it, then?" 

"I love it!" 

They broke apart from the hug and took their seats in the sleigh, Pansy leaning against Hermione, with the other girl’s arm around her. Then they placed the blankets comfortably over them, so they would be warm during the ride. A sign to the man at the front, and they were off. 

The bells jingled softly as they moved forward, an endless view of untouched snow. The longer they moved, the colder it got, and the closer they cuddled together. 

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered in awe as they passed some pine trees covered in powdered snow and lights. Pansy couldn't help but agree as she soaked in the sight. 

Unfortunately, the ride eventually came to an end and they had to get out of the sleigh again. 

"Did you like it?" Pansy asked as she walked Hermione back to the apparition point. 

"I loved it. And I love you." Hermione smiled before placing a kiss on Pansy's mouth. 

The latter blushed at this, just as much as Hermione herself. 

"I love you too." With these words, Pansy kissed Hermione properly. 


End file.
